Etherious
by Kaitlin Kubeli
Summary: There is one gate key that every celestial wizard has had their eye on for as long as it has been known. This gate key, although only a silver key, is one of the rarest keys around. It is known as the Gate of the Dragon. Just having it will get your name known among all wizards alike. It has a very special protector, the gate of the lion.


this is more like a pilot chapter than a real one. if this takes off then I'll continue it, if not then i won't. simple as that. so if you want to see this story continued then say so. I CAN'T READ YOUR FREAKING MIND FOR PEAT'S SAKE! if ya read it but don't comment then I'll think you don't want this continued and it'll be dead in the water. so please do comment if ya want more of this story. ill give it till (3 months from publish). I'll be posting this on the first of whatever month this gets done in so keep an eye on it. i'm not setting a limit on how many times you can comment so do so until i get it through my thick skull that ya want more, which will probably take a few times. i will have a beta for this story so hopefully there will be less errors. thanks for taking the time to read through my shpeel. now enjoy the chapter!

17/8/15

There is one gate key that every celestial wizard has had their eye on for as long as it has been known. This gate key, although only a silver key, is one of the rarest keys around. It is known as the Gate of the Dragon. Just having it will get your name known among all wizards alike, even on Sorcerer Weekly, a prestigious wizarding magazine. Only one wizard was recorded to have owned the famous key, Karen Sillica. She never shows the key off to the public claiming that she 'doesn't want to run the risk of having it stolen by some novice that doesn't know how to wield it correctly.' She also claims that it is just as precious and just as, if not more than her zodiac key, Leo the Lion. Many have tailed her on her missions just to see if she would release it away from people, not even a glance. There has been rumor that she released it once when she was on her first mission after getting the key as a reward on the previous one. Though the person who claims to have seen it steers away from the topic when asked details on it's appearance.

When Ms. Sillica died though, both the gate of the lion and the mysterious key alluded all who went looking for them. They still have yet to be found... until now. And this brings us to the beginning of our story. The young Ms. Lucy Heartfillia has found the gate of the lion, the question though, is if the illusive gate of the dragon will follow behind him...

LOKE'S POV

It has been a week since Lucy has saved me and my friend. I've finally convinced myself that she won't turn out like Karen did, that she genuinely cares for her spirits. The entire time that I've been with her she has been nothing but kind, and though she has a funny way of showing it, she loves her spirits as if they were her family and not just a tool to be used. I hope she doesn't show favoritism between spirits she picked and ones given to her...

Well, there's no reason to keep moping about it, it's not like I can protect him forever. He has to be summoned sometime. I just hope he can come out of his shell soon. He needs to meet other people again. And it would be nice to say hi to him on earth again. But what if people don't-

I was brought out of my musings by my key holder, Lucy Heartfillia. "Okay what is up with you?" she demanded as she stood like wonder woman. "What do you mean?" I was confused, what was she talking about? Had I done something to upset her? Gosh I hope not. She's my last hope. If she's mad at me then she might not be willing to listen to me, let alone accept anything that I try to give to her. "What I mean is that you have been acting weird all week, you've been zoning out a lot. Not to mention you keep staring at me, do you have a problem with me or something?" My key holder inquiries with an uncertain look on her face.

I almost give a small laugh, but hold it back. I can't let her think that this is a joke. I have to tell her now, I've made too many excuses to make another one. I've decided, I'll tell her. I can't keep protecting him, he has to remember how to do it on his own again. Hopefully he can still remember then without remembering Karen...

"It's not that I have a problem with you Lucy... It's just that I've had trouble deciding. And now I've made up my mind." I walk up to he and look her in the eye for a few moments, just taking in her expression, just because I tease her enough doesn't mean I can't have fun doing it. And man was this fun. Her face told it all, how utterly confused she was, how she was embarrassed by what she was assuming. She probably thinks I'll confess my undying love to her, not that that would ever happen. Sure, I play around with treating her like a girlfriend, but she's more like a cousin to me.

I take her hand in mine and look her in the eyes. These are probably all the elements she imagined as a little girl that this is how someone would confess, well I'm not going to. This is just another opportunity to tease her again. I place his key in her hand without her seeing what I placed and closed her hand around it.

"Take this and take care of him. Don't even think of mistreating him or I will hurt you and take him back..." I decided to give her the ultimatum. I don't want him getting hurt again. Ever. "Please take good care of him..." I give a final goodbye as I close my own gate. I don't want to answer her questions right now...

THIRD PERSON

Lucy stared into the space Loke once occupied. It didn't make any since. Take care of what? And what did he value so much that he would threaten her? Did she even _want_ to know? She looked down at what he placed in her hand. There, swimming in her hand, was a small, silver key...


End file.
